Cooldown reduction
(abbreviated as CDR) is a champion statistic that either reduces the cooldown of champion abilities, or the amount of time before an ability can be used again after activation, by a percentage. This stat is tracked and can be seen in the champion stats tooltip. This cooldown reduction is different than the cooldown reduction for summoner spells and items, with the value not being visibly tracked in game. Items and runes may reduce the cooldown for summoner spells and other items. Cooldown reduction can be granted by items, , and runes. CDR stacks additively and is capped at 40%, which can be increased to 45% with the rune. Cooldown reduction is determined at the moment an ability is activated. Increasing/decreasing cooldown reduction while the skill is on cooldown will not affect the cooldown. Based on the type of cooldown reduction, it can affect: * Normal ability cooldowns. (e.g. ) * Item active effects. (e.g. ). * Item passive effects with cooldowns. (e.g. ). * Summoner spells. (e.g. ) Cooldown reduction does not apply to: * Static cooldowns. (e.g. ) * On-target Cooldowns. (e.g. ) * . (e.g. ) * Rune cooldowns. * Cooldown reduction has a gold value of round 2}}}} per point. Increasing cooldown reduction Items Unnamed Cooldown Reduction Named Cooldown Reduction * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Runes * * * Cooldown reduction rune shard }} Neutral Buffs * }} Champion Abilities Some champions have abilities that decrease their cooldowns by a flat amount, or by a percentage, affecting either their base cooldown or current cooldown, or some abilities can completely refresh their cooldown. Base reduction occurs before cooldown reduction takes effect while flat reduction occurs after cooldown reduction takes effect. By using those, a champion can circumvent the 40% cooldown reduction cap. * Depending on built-in reduction type: ** Base (applies before CDR) ** Flat (applies after CDR) ** Percent (applies to base / current / total cooldown) ** Refresh (cooldown is immediately reduced to 0) Base Reduction * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Flat Reduction * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * }} Percentage Reduction * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Cooldown Refresh * * * (rank 3) * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * }} Other Cooldown Reduction Ultimate ability * * }} ;Notes * and stack additively with each other while normal CDR stacks multiplicatively with them. Item Effects * }} ;Notes * and stack additively with each other. * Multiple copies of the same active ability item, and unique named active share a global cooldown. ** Purchasing yet another copy while the already owned ones are still on CD will make the newest one's sync up with the others'. Summoner spells * * }} Runes * Only 1 rune in the entire game has a way to reduce its cooldown. That rune being , which gets it's cooldown reduced by a percentage whenever the user deals ability damage to an enemy champion and Arcane Comet is on cooldown. Trivia Hide= |-| Max CDR= ''Last updated: December 15th, 2019 – V9.24'' One cost and efficient way to reach maximum CDR (45%) is: * Having both and , and reaching level 10, giving 15% CDR. * Then by buying the which will provide 10% CDR. * And finally by purchasing a 20% CDR–item. ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} ** – }} The most cooldown reduction any champion can obtain at level 1 with is 15%. To achieve this a champion must: * Have the rune which will provide 5% CDR. * Have the from the (10% CDR) : Relevant mathematics: : 15% cs:Cooldown reduction de:Abklingzeitverringerung es:Reducción de enfriamiento fr:Réduction des délais de récupération pl:Skrócenie czasu odnowienia ru:Сокращение перезарядки zh:冷却缩减 Category:Magic champion statistics